The Untold
by GP06FR
Summary: The stories of those events that have remained unexplained throughout the series. Chapter 1: The story of how Yue first got his other self. My contribution to Peace One Day.
1. My Other Self

**The Untold**

**Summary**: The stories of those events that have remained unexplained throughout the series.

Chap 1: The story of how Yue got his other self.

**Author's Note**: Glad to see you reading! My contribution to the Peace One Day cause.

_What is Peace One Day?_

Peace One Day is a non-profit organisation with the objective to raise awareness of the International Day of Peace that occurs on the 21st September each year. The objective of the organisation is to foster Peace Day

as "a day for wide-scale community action, and a day for UN agencies and aid organisations to safely carry out life-saving work."

_What Can you Do?_

Spread the word! Post this as your status and let people know that they can contribute simply by knowing the importance of Sept 21st.

Do you write/blog? Write a little about Peace One Day, do your duty as a writer.

This story is actually based on Racism, if you're interested to know. Review and let me know what you thought!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

* * *

1. _My Other Self_

_Each one has to find his peace from within. And peace to be real must be unaffected by outside circumstances. _  
**- Mahatma Gandhi**

Clow could sense Yue's distress as he worked on a spell one fine autumn afternoon. Kero Beros had gone off to terrorize the village people, probably till they offered up some delicious treats as peace offerings. Usually Yue joined him, just for the humour of it.

Today, however, was a different day.

"Is something the matter?" Clow asked as the winged man stared at the old grandfather clock. The silence in the room allowed the ticking of the second's hand to be heard distinctly. Exactly forty six ticks later, Yue spoke.

"Why do we look so unusual, Kero Beros and I?" Yue questioned Clow without meeting his eyes. It appeared his Guardian was unhappy with him.

"Why do you ask?" Clow inquired. It was then that Yue turned around to face his Master.

"This morning, as Kero Beros and I walked through the village, we came across a little girl fighting with an older man over some fruit and petty money. We intervened and sent the man on his way, but the girl refused my comfort... instead, she whimpered and looked at me the same way she looked at that man..." Yue trailed off sadly.

Clow took in Yue's appearance once the story was told. Perhaps it was the large, pearl-white wings that stuck out from his back or long gray hair cascaded downward, ending only at his feet? Taking a few steps forward, Clow found himself staring into icy blue cat-like eyes that probably scared the little girl more than anything else. Yes, they were frightening to look into, but if anyone were to look closely they would see that at this moment Yue was anything but scary.

"Did you mean to cause the girl harm?" Clow asked with a gentle voice.

"Of course not," Yue answered, as though it were preposterous to even think about it. Clow smiled.

"I created both Kero Beros and you without knowing what either of would look like and all the while knowing that it would never matter. There was no doubt in my mind that I would love you even if you took on appearances of gargoyles.

"The young girl is naive, blinded by what she sees, unable to perceive you as I do. While you look unusual, different from others, your heart still beats to pump blood into your veins. Your wings may let you fly, but you always have the choice of using your legs, like the rest of us. But it is your eyes that set you both apart as it is in them that I find untainted humanity." Clow placed a hand on Yue's shoulder as he continued.

"Kero Beros and you are both the blessing that this Earth is in need of for your hearts beat unselfishly. You are an evolved species, faster in thinking and far more capable in physique, qualities that will allow you to protect those weaker than yourselves, but only if your heart allows it."

Yue stared at Clow, unimpressed with his answer.

"How does it matter what my heart allows? People fear me for the way I look. How can I protect the ones that fear me?" Yue questioned. While he sounded angry at first, he only sounded melancholic at the end.

"Kero Beros and you are the only ones unafraid to be close to me," Yue complained. "Eternity is far too long to have only the both of you at my side."

Clow's sigh was a defeated one. With Yue's righteousness came a certain amount of inflexibility that had no cure. There was no method of approach that would allow him to be rid of these unnecessary beliefs, as Clow could not guarantee that Kero Beros or Yue would ever find companions among the humans.

"What is it you want done, Yue?" Clow asked patiently.

"Design me a guise, a form that will dispel any and all judgement." Yue demanded.

"Me too," came Kero Beros's voice from the corridor. "I like being the Guardian Beast, but it gets a bit lonely with only you and brooding Yue all the time."

Designing guised forms for both his Guardians... Clow never thought it would come to this. Indeed the world had affected what he had fought hard to protect.

* * *

**TEASERS** for _The Silver Moon_ (CCS fanfic) and_ Unabridged_ (Bleach fanfic) on my profile! Read and Review!

Reviewers get special **TEASERS**!

Happy Peace One Day!


	2. First Meet

**The Untold**

**Summary**: The stories of those events that have remained unexplained throughout the series.

Chap 2: How Yukito met Touya.

**Author's Note**: Glad to see you reading! My contribution to the Peace One Day cause.

_This is based on Natural Calamity. Tell me what you thought!_

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

* * *

2. _First Meet_

_"The world needs more love at first sight." _

_― _**Maggie, Shiver**

Touya Kinomoto was frozen at the feel of the tremors for maybe half a minute, he couldn't be sure. He simply dropped his lunch and ran from the school grounds as quick as he could to Tomoeda Elementary School, saying a prayer all the while.

The school gate had been knocked down; Touya had to climb over it. Ahead of him was the school demolished to the ground as though someone had knocked it off balance. Touya didn't notice it till he crossed the gate. The screams had been subdued by his dread up until then. People all around were injured, some of them alone and others with friends. Touya was suddenly very afraid of the ones that weren't making a sound.

"Sakura!" he screamed, running around the building to her usual lunch spot. He prayed that Sakura had decided to eat lunch outside instead of in.

Many children were collected at the lunch grounds, sounding frantic as they spoke. Touya scanned each child for the familiar auburn short hair, knowing it would be twice as hard with all these kids running around. He then heard a voice and hoped it was his imagination.

"Onii-chan!" That was Sakura's voice for sure; there was no doubt about it. He looked around and found her waving at him from over the fence, jumping on her two feet. Relief was immediate. She was okay.

They said nothing to each other as they embraced. Sakura was crying, probably from the shock of it all.

"Are you okay?" he checked her for injuries. She shook her head.

"It's thanks to Yukito that I'm okay." She pointed at a boy, not older than Touya. He was on the floor holding his arm to his chest, as if to protect it.

"I was eating near the building, right there," Sakura pointed at a broken down wall. "When suddenly the ground shook, breaking the wall. It would've fallen on me, if Yukito didn't come in the way. Yukito, this is my onii-chan!"

Touya knelt down to help Yukito.

"Can you stand?" Touya asked.

"Yeah, I just need to support my arm." Yukito tried to smile. Touya pulled him up with his good arm.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would've—"

"I was just passing by on the other side of the fence." He told Touya. The three of them made their way warily through the crowd, noticing now that the fire department had arrived to save those who were stuck inside the building. Worried parents hysterically ran around searching for their children, while some parents had already been reunited.

"I never got your name,"

Touya looked at him and then at Sakura when they arrived outside of Yukito's home. The eight year old was engrossed in the cracked road, kicking at stones.

"I'm Kinomoto, Touya."

Yukito smiled as he brought his good hand to shake Touya's.

"My name is Tsukishiro Yukito."

* * *

Come like us on my Cardcaptor Sakura fan page on Facebook called 'Hiiragizawa's Archive of Bolting Cardcaptors'. Link on my profile.  
We're having MJ theme week going on! Come share!  
28th September to 5th October 2012.

**TEASERS** for The Silver Moon and Unabridged available on my profile.


	3. Break

**The Untold**

**Summary**: The stories of those events that have remained unexplained throughout the series.

Chap 3: Mei Ling breaks the engagement.

**Author's Note**: _This chapter is dedicated to James Birdsong, thank you for reading! Come join me on Facebook at the links below! _

Okay, so I've strayed from Peace One Day. We're onto the stories now.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

* * *

3. _Break_

_You better know that in the end_

_It's better to say too much_

_Than to never to say what you need to say_

-** Say/John Mayer**

"Okay, you know what, enough is enough," Mei Ling screamed, startling Syaoran out of his trance during lunch time. It had been a month since he'd returned to Hong Kong and classes began. Seeing notes and text books in Chinese was different, suddenly. It shouldn't have been, but it was. He was home, and yet he wasn't. He tried to pretend otherwise, which fooled many.

Mei Ling saw right through him.

"How long are you going to keep up this act?" Mei Ling asked as she sat beside him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You told her, didn't you?"

Syaoran flinched.

"You did tell her," Mei Ling realized.

Other kids played football only metres away from the cousins, scoring goals and hooting for their teams. Syaoran wondered if any of them had confessed their love for their former nemesis.

She never replied though, Sakura. Syaoran had hoped that maybe on the day of his departure she would, perhaps, give him an answer. She never did.

"What'd she say?" Mei Ling asked. Syaoran snorted.

"Nothing,"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing,"

Syaoran felt Mei Ling place a hand on his shoulder.

"You do know what this means for us, don't you?"

Syaoran closed his eyes. Some days when the weather was bright, when the birds reminded him more of Sakura than usual, he thought of the promise he made to Mei Ling. A nod was all he could manage.

The cousins stayed quiet after that, and the bell which indicated that lunch was over was rung. Mei Ling stood and waited for Syaoran to follow suit.

"It's okay you know," Mei Ling told him. Syaoran looked at her walk ahead of him guiltily.

"I knew you would get the guts to tell her someday," she continued.

Syaoran looked at the steps they were climbing.

"And I know she's going to say yes," Mei Ling told him, effectively stopping him in his steps.

"Really?" he blurted out without meaning to. He clasped a hand to his mouth after a gasp.

"He speaks!" Mei Ling joked as she walked up the stairs. With a flustered look on his face, Syaoran followed her.

*.*

After dinner, Wei and Syaoran's sisters went to the garden to have a dessert party. His mother joined them.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along?" she asked.

One look at the cups of pink toppings and sprinkles made Syaoran decline the offer. He went up to his room and switched on the table lamp. Standing, he watched the sunset from his open balcony. He went out to stand there. It was early, he had time for homework.

"So here you are," Mei Ling's voice came. Syaoran went rigid. He stood in place, wobbly and unable to look her in the eye.

"Here, I got you something. Actually, it's something I've been working on since you got back." Mei Ling said to him after given him a wrapped package shaped like a teddy bear. His eyes flashed to hers. He opened the paper wrapping and pulled away the ribbon to reveal a magnificent green bear, so well done that it did him in.

"It's amazing," his praise was sincere. It was a much better bear than he had managed to give Sakura.

"I know how much you love green."

"Mei Ling,"

"I now pronounce this engagement, broken." She said. A kiss to his cheek was all she gave before leaving in silence. Syaoran stood on the balcony, now in darkness, and felt his cheek sadly.

In the middle of the staircase, Mei Ling slumped to steps and finally let herself cry.

_Say what you need to say_

* * *

My Cardcaptor Sakura Fan Page on Facebook: Hiiragizawa's Archive of Bolting Cardcaptors. Link on profile.

Would you be interested in discussing any of my work? Get on my Facebook group: GP06FR. Link on profile.

**TEASERS** for The Silver Moon is up.

Unabridged **TEASER** will be up by tomorrow.


End file.
